


Deep Cover

by Boundenid



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boundenid/pseuds/Boundenid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where William Brandt is really Clint Barton, and Ethan Hunt gets taken down in 6 seconds flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Cover

It was tiring, decided Hawkeye, having to hold back constantly in the presence of the IMF team. Seriously, Hunt would come up with the most ridiculously complicated plans, and the rest of them would just go along with it. Well that, and the fact that he was currently sitting in a sewer waiting for everyone else, read Hunt, to get in position, seriously how long did it take to climb four stories!

“I'm in position, is everyone ready?” crackled Hunt's voice over the radio.

“Yes, sir,” came the brief reply from rest of the team.

“Alright then,” came Hunt's voice,” Move in, 3, 2, 1!”

Brandt swung into action. He exploded the charge he had set earlier and jumped through the newly made entrance with an ease that the Brandt cover really shouldn't have been able to achieve, but no one was watching so he figured he might as well make his life easier. Moving out of the storage room he had entered Clint ran into the adjoining empty hall and around a corner towards the mark. Swiftly, he took out the two guards with a move Natasha had taught him a while back, but before he entered the room he heard Hunt's voice,“ Well isn't it a surprise to see you here, Jane, Benji.”

Curiosity peaked Brandt bent to look through a keyhole, only to blink in horror at the scene before him. Hunt, Jane, and Benji were all bound and kneeling at the feet of none other than Clint's least favorite Asgardian, Loki. In that moment William Brandt disappeared, and in his place was Clint Barton, code-name: Hawkeye, and he was removing his belt.

In his defense it was a special belt, Stark had made it for him, he wasn't sure how it worked, but if he pushed this button and pulled that string it turned into a fairly accurate makeshift bow. Then rolling up his pant leg he retrieved the two arrows he had lashed to his calf in case of emergency. Then as he slung the bow over his shoulder he jumped towards the ceiling and into the conveniently placed vent just before the door opened.

As Clint saw it he had three options: attack Loki now and prevent harm to the IMF team; sneak away, call the Avengers and wait fifteen minutes for the quin-jet to arrive and lose the element of surprise.; or send out an emergency alert to S.H.I.E.L.D. Encoded with his location and a request for backup a la Avengers, and proceed to do everything in his power to protect Hunt's team until their arrival. Clint chose the third.

Sending out the message he pulled his bow to ready and kicked out the vent beneath him dropping to the floor in-front of Benji and faced Loki. "I seem to recall promising to shoot you through the eye," He snarked in lieu of a greeting.

"Barton, wish I could say it's a pleasure to see you again, although I do miss having you as a pet monkey,” came the god's smooth reply.

" So what's the plan this time, freeze the polar ice caps and end global warning, or maybe destroy Tokyo with a giant robot...oh wait, that's been done," drawled Clint, in an attempt to buy time.

"What is going on Brandt! Why didn't you send for reinforcements?" shouted a fairly peeved looking Ethan Hunt.

Choosing to ignore Hunt Clint instead drew back the string loosing one of his arrows at Loki's legs. Normally this would do no good, but Thor had recently brought back some Asgard containment technology that Stark had managed to incorporate into his and Natasha's weapons. It wouldn't bind Loki for long, but it might give them a few minutes head start.

Without hesitating Clint whipped out his knife and cut through all the bonds, thankfully Loki hadn't enchanted them, and before the IMF team knew it Clint was pulling them from the room and down the hall. Eyes searching for a quick escape Clint spotted and entrance to a utility tunnel. He dashed over and smashed the lock, before literally throwing in his team in, and closing the grate. He hastily instructed them to," Continue straight until you reach a junction, then at the soonest opportunity make your way to the roof, hopefully the Avengers will have arrived by then and they will protect you from there, if not remain under shelter until they do or I come for you, and for your lives sake be quiet you are not equipped to handle an unstable alien psychopath with the powers of a god."

Before they had time to object he whirled around and headed back to the way they had come whilst knocking his last arrow. He would ensure that Loki did not discover them until they were safe, after all he was trained for this, they weren't. Ethan Hunt may be a great spy, but this was Hawkeye's area of expertise.

Barton was...well he was on the ceiling... it was difficult, but he had managed to find an alcove exactly the right distance across to allow him to arrange himself in such a way that he could be on the ceiling while at the same time holding his bow fully drawn in anticipation of Loki's appearance. This particular arrow had a special compartment that held a bit of Thor's lightening that would be discharged upon impact...this one was going into Loki's eye.

There! Taking carefully aim he he breathed out as he shot, the arrow spun strait to his target, and GOD DAMN IT the pesky god caught the shaft. Thankfully, the arrow received enough of an impact for the lightning to discharge, sending Loki to the ground. He wouldn't be down for long, but it was something.

Cursing his failure to deliver on his promise Clint dropped to the ground heading further away from the entrance to the utility tunnel. This time he jumped to grab hold of an exposed pipe before swinging up to land on the same pipe on the tips of his toes. He quickly slung his bow across his shoulders pulling out his 9mm.

Balanced on the pipe he breathed in an out calming his heart beat while he waited for Loki to appear. When he finally did Clint quickly unloaded three Teflon coated bullets into the god's kneecaps. The resulting shock waves sending Loki to his knees. He quickly launched himself from the pipe and ran down the corridor utilizing the sparse time it would take Loki to heal.

Unknown to him Hunt had left Benji and Jane once they had reached the the roof in order to search for Brandt. He was passing a vent near to the exposed pipe just as Barton swung up on to it and watched the entire second encounter with Loki.

Hunt was shocked, seriously since when had Brandt been so reckless?

Just then was also when the rest of the Avengers arrived, sans the Hulk. They quickly loaded Benji and Jane on the quin-jet and instructed the pilot to get them to safety. Steve proceeded to lead them in through the hole blown in the roof from Hunt's earlier entrance and down to the second floor where they met up with Hawkeye.

"Nice of you guys to finally show up," grunted Clint in greeting," You didn't happen to bring my gear, did you?"

Without a word Steve pulled the quiver from his back and Stark produced a compound bow from god knows where.

It was then that Hunt decided to reveal himself...by kicking out the vent and landing in the middle of the group,"What the HELL is going on Brandt." he shouted as way of introduction...can you really blame Natasha for taking him down in one move and pinning him down by crushing his throat with her. knee?

"Let him up Tasha, he's with me," sighed Clint.

Pushing down harder for a second Natasha released Hunt, still glaring distrustfully at the new arrival. "I thought I told you to stay on the roof,” was Clint's tired reprimand.

"What, and leave you to hold Loki off by yourself?" snorted Hunt.

"You would have just been in the way,” was Steve's input.

Hunt seemed at a loss for words for a second before," You still haven't answered my question, Brandt, What the hell is going on!"

“Long story short, William Brandt the analyst is just an alias, and I had to break cover to save your sorry ass from the God of Mischief,” was the brief reply.

"Well, well if it isn't my dear brother and his friends." came Loki's voice from the end of the hall. The Avengers tensed and turned to face Loki. Steve carefully pushed Hunt behind them before nodding at Iron Man to spring into action.

Loki barely managed to dodge Tony's repulsor blast, his hair lightly singing as they passed near his face. Before he had time to recover another repulsor blast hit him square to the chest, but barely phased Loki.

With that, Thor went charging in, wielding Mjolnir with the single-minded determination he always had in battle. The battle quickly turned into a flurry of movement, red swirling fabric with flashes of green and gold and silver.

Hawkeye stood with his bow drawn, ready to fire if an opportunity presented itself. Iron Man and Cap were on the fringes of the battle, darting in and out to deliver blows when opening in Loki's defense were forced by Thor. Black Widow stood by Hawkeye, Hunt pushed behind them.

Natasha was tensed eyes cold and calculating, following the action with the ferocity of a lioness hunting prey. In the blink of an eye she launched herself into the fray, weaving through and around her fellow Avengers before coming up behind Loki, surprising him with a hit to the back of the neck with her electric baton, courtesy of SI of course. Loki's defense slipped enough for Cap to knock him onto his back with a solid hit from his shield, allowing Thor the chance to finally pin down his brother with the weight of Mjolnir.

When they were all finally on the quin-jet and headed to the helicarrier for a debrief Hunt finally asked,” Who are you really?”

"Clint Barton, codename: Hawkeye, S.H.I.E.L.D agent, division: Avengers," came the brief reply.

“Right,” was the skeptical response.


End file.
